


Solitudine

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: [Per celebrare la vittoria nella Zimbio March Madness 2018].Emma Swan sentiva di odiare Storybrooke e i suoi abitanti.La Salvatrice, ecco cosa era diventata, quello che i suoi genitori l’avevano costretta a diventare mettendola nell’armadio incantato solo pochi minuti dopo la sua nascita, quello che lei non voleva essere, perché ancora si sentiva Emma, solo Emma, l’orfana che nessuno voleva.[...]Regina Mills era furiosa.Rinchiusa nella sua casa, senza poter vedere suo figlio, un’altra solitudine dorata che la teneva prigioniera, illudendola di avere tutto sulla punta delle dita, quando in realtà Regina non aveva niente.





	Solitudine

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi, Swen!  
> Prima di tutto sono felicissima perché, come sono sicura che sappiate, ABBIAMO VINTO LA MARCH MADNESS! “WE DID IT!”   
> E quindi, come promesso, una piccola e tranquilla shot.   
> Non è fluff, non è erotica, ma è complicata e piena di parole taciute e promesse non fatte. 
> 
> È ambientata durante il primo episodio della seconda stagione, ma con qualche cambiamento: dopo che Whale cerca di uccidere Regina strozzandola, David, Mary Margaret e Emma decidono non di rinchiudere Regina nella cella della stazione di polizia, ma di condannarla agli “arresti domiciliari” al numero 108 di Mifflin Street. 
> 
> L’inizio di questa shot è ispirato a Pompeii (Bastille), ma ben presto diverge dalla canzone. 
> 
> Grazie, grazie, grazie, grazie perché insieme abbiamo vinto <3   
> Buona lettura,   
> T.

Emma Swan sentiva di odiare Storybrooke e i suoi abitanti.

_La Salvatrice_ , ecco cosa era diventata, quello che i suoi genitori l’avevano costretta a diventare mettendola nell’armadio incantato solo pochi minuti dopo la sua nascita, quello che lei non voleva essere, perché ancora si sentiva Emma, solo Emma, l’orfana che nessuno voleva.

Ma ora sembrava che tutti avessero delle aspettative su di lei e le sue spalle, che nel corso dei decenni avevano imparato a sopportare molto, non avevano tuttavia mai imparato a sopportare il peso della responsabilità.

La fiducia era qualcosa cui, semplicemente, non era abituata, perché nessuno aveva mai giudicato saggio fare affidamento su quella biondina con l’ombra dell’abbandono nel cuore.

E ritrovare la sua famiglia non aveva cambiato le cose perché la solitudine era ancora l’unica compagna dell’animo di Emma Swan, debolmente rischiarato dalla presenza di suo figlio.  

Henry era l’unico motivo per cui ancora non era fuggita da Storybrooke, Henry era l’unica responsabilità che voleva assumersi.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina Mills era furiosa.

Rinchiusa nella sua casa, senza poter vedere suo figlio, un’altra solitudine dorata che la teneva prigioniera, illudendola di avere tutto sulla punta delle dita, quando in realtà Regina non aveva niente. E la sua camera da bambina, con i costosi giocattoli accuratamente ordinati sulle mensole di legno, mai raggiunti dalle sue piccole dita perché Cora non le avrebbe certo permesso di trastullarsi in occupazioni tanto futili, che era diventata la lussuosa stanza dalle più pregiate sete e i più preziosi ricami in cui il re a notte fonda si recava con passo pesante a farle visita, era ora quella casa al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, Storybrooke, Maine. Un altro mondo, letteralmente, eppure Regina viveva e riviveva in continuazione lo stesso incubo senza possibilità di riscatto.

Ogni giorno si susseguiva uguale all’altro, ogni giorno Regina si guardava allo specchio e vedeva il suo volto, ancora giovane nonostante gli anni passati, e si chiedeva se, dopotutto, quello non fosse l’unico destino che le era stato riservato. La solitudine, la mancanza di affetto, l’inseguire un sogno che sembrava sfuggirle continuamente dalle mani.

Era davvero così difficile essere amata? Possibile che nessuno udisse l’infrangersi della sua anima, quei frammenti che cadevano a terra, dimenticati, calpestati dal mondo intero senza riguardo.

Perché lei non era altri che _la regina cattiva_ e non meritava che sofferenza e dolore, quando in realtà ciò che desiderava, più di ogni altra cosa, era riavere suo figlio, l’unico che, forse, ancora, potesse amarla.

_***_

 

«Rivoglio mio figlio» fu il saluto di Regina, quando lo sceriffo si presentò alla porta di casa sua.

«Mary Margaret e David non pensano sia una buona idea».

«Mi stai prendendo in giro, Swan? Sei cresciuta senza genitori, ti sembra il momento di iniziare a dare loro ascolto?» sbottò Regina.

«Sei stata tu a-»

«No, se avessero voluto tenerti con loro, l’avrebbero fatto. _Loro_ sono stati così egoisti da sacrificare la loro primogenita per la salvezza del loro regno. Sai chi altri prometteva il proprio figlio a destra a manca? Mia madre, che certo ha un eccellente maestro in Rumpelstiltskin! Ma _io_ non ho la minima intenzione di abbandonare il mio bambino, né permetterò che venga allontanato da me» sibilò Regina, avvicinandosi a Emma tanto da poter sentire il profumo di cannella che aleggiava perennemente intorno a lei.

Lo sceriffo la guardò negli occhi.

«Lo so» concesse infine Emma. Deglutì. Detestava quando Regina le stava così vicina.

Era come avvicinare lentamente due calamite, un millimetro alla volta. Si arriva sempre al momento in cui l’attrazione diviene tanto grande da farle scattare l’una verso l’altra.

«Voglio dire» disse poi, «sei un po’ dura riguardo i miei genitori, ma...»

«Cosa vuoi, signorina Swan?»

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo, si strinse nelle spalle e scosse la testa.

Era stata un’idiota, ecco cosa era stata. Andare da Regina per cercare rifugio, davvero?

Da quando la Maledizione era stata spezzata e dopo quell’orribile situazione da _caccia alle streghe_ in cui Emma aveva dovuto salvare il sindaco dalle mani feroci di Whale, lei e i suoi genitori avevano deciso di _rinchiudere_ Regina nella sua stessa casa. Le fate avevano aiutato incantando le mura e gli ingressi, ma Emma aveva la netta sensazione che se solo Regina fosse stata in pieno controllo dei suoi poteri, nulla le avrebbe impedito di raggiungere Henry.

E certo anche Emma aveva acconsentito a rinchiudere Regina, ma per il motivo opposto a quello dei suoi genitori, preoccupati per la salvezza degli abitanti di Storybrooke. Emma temeva che qualcuno avrebbe potuto fare del male a Regina e, per quanto si dicesse che la sua preoccupazione fosse dettata esclusivamente dal legame che la donna aveva con Henry, lo sceriffo era anche consapevole della rabbia cieca che l’aveva invasa quando aveva visto le orribili, orribile mani di Whale intorno al collo di Regina e della disperazione nella sua voce mentre gli ordinava di lasciarla andare. Entrambi, rabbia e disperazione, erano sentimenti che Emma conosceva bene, facevano parte di quello che era, eppure quale fu la sua sorpresa nel rendersi conto della loro causa: che qualcuno facesse del male a Regina Mills, Regina Cattiva e madre adottiva di Henry.

Incapace di sopportare ulteriormente gli sguardi pieni di aspettativa, come se da lei l’intera Storybrooke si aspettasse un miracolo, lo sceriffo aveva quindi pensato che Regina potesse… offrirle un rifugio.

E la cosa più frustrante era che il desiderio di Emma diventava ridicolo solo quando la sua testa lo trasformava in parole, mentre il suo cuore non esitava a dargli senso con i suoi battiti.

Strinse le labbra in una linea sottile.

«Niente, non…» scosse la testa. «Non voglio niente».

«Menti peggio di tua madre» l’accusò Regina in tono tagliente, senza perdere il suo cipiglio astioso.

«Non è vero!»

«Stai mentendo. Vuoi qualcosa. Dimmi cosa vuoi così entrambe possiamo andare avanti con le nostre vite. Non che io ne abbia una, senza mio figlio».

«Mi dispiace per Henry, io…»

« _Tu cosa_?» incalzò Regina. «Hai detto di essere sua madre? Sostieni che Henry sia _tuo_ figlio? Bene, allora, fa’ la madre, occupati di lui! Prendi delle scelte e prendile solo sulla base di cosa è meglio per Henry!» urlò la donna. «Non nasconderti dietro i tuoi nuovi genitori, signorina Swan! Credi davvero che tenere un bambino lontano dalla donna che lo ha cresciuto per undici anni, dalla donna che ha chiamato _mamma_ fin da che ha memoria, sia un bene per lui?»

Emma aprì la bocca, la richiuse, incapace di replicare. D’accordo, Regina poteva avere ragione su un punto o due e, incredibile, ma vero, risultava persino più razionale di Mary Margaret che non faceva che parlare di intrighi e adozioni premeditate, come se Regina avesse saputo che Emma, a diciotto anni, avrebbe dato un bambino in adozione.

No, che Regina avesse adottato proprio Henry non era certo una coincidenza, Emma non credeva nelle coincidenze, ma nulla a riguardo era stato orchestrato da Regina. Se Emma fosse stata il tipo da credere nelle fiabe, avrebbe pensato che si trattava del fato a giocare con loro, ma Emma non aveva mai creduto nelle fiabe. E tuttavia aveva di recente scoperto di essere la figlia di Snow White e del Principe, quindi…

«Regina, non è facile…» tentò Emma.

«Cosa non è facile, signorina Swan? Fare la madre?! Ma davvero? Non lo avrei mai immaginato!» rispose il sindaco, tagliente, prima di sbattere la porta in faccia a Emma.

 

 

***

 

 

«Ragazzino?» bisbigliò Emma nella notte.

«Sto dormendo» rispose Henry, turbato.

Lo sceriffo trattenne una risatina. Henry dormiva accanto a lei nel letto a una piazza e mezza sul soppalco scricchiolante dell’appartamento di Mary Margaret, in cui anche David si era trasferito. E non c’era modo alcuno per cui Emma potesse non accorgersi del girare e rigirarsi di Henry, rubandole le coperte e tirandole calci.

«Oh. Allora scusami» tentò lo sceriffo, mettendosi su un fianco per poter studiare il volto di suo figlio alla debole luce notturna che filtrava dalla piccola finestra. C’era la luna piena, nel cielo. «Credevo che ci fosse qualcosa che ti frullava nella testa».

Henry, che teneva gli occhi chiusi credendo così di poter ingannare Emma, ne aprì uno solo per studiare la donna, che gli sorrise.

«Non posso parlarne».

Emma si accigliò, un’ombra preoccupata passò sul suo volto. «Non puoi parlarne con me o non puoi parlarne in generale?»

Henry si strinse nelle spalle e scosse la testa, prima di voltarsi così che Emma non potesse vedergli il viso.

Lo sceriffo si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Insistere? Non insistere?

Le parole di Regina di quel pomeriggio risuonavano nella sua testa.

_Credi che tenere un bambino lontano dalla donna che ha chiamato_ mamma _fin da che ha memoria sia un bene per lui?_

Tra sé e sé, Emma fece il verso al sindaco. Era infantile e lo sapeva, solo… Detestava quando Regina aveva ragione. E Regina, escludendo quella faccenda della Maledizione che chiaramente le era sfuggita di mano, aveva la ragione dalla sua fin troppo spesso.

_Fa’ la madre!_

Emma represse a stento un grugnito.

Regina Mills doveva lasciarla in pace, dannazione.

Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, Emma decise di avvicinarsi a Henry e lo strinse a sé, dandogli un bacio tra i capelli. «Con me puoi parlare di tutto quello che ti va, ragazzino. Quando vuoi».

Di nuovo, Henry rimase in silenzio, come ponderando la proposta dello sceriffo. Emma poteva quasi sentirli, gli ingranaggi della sua testolina girare furiosamente.

«Non mi piace questo letto. È scomodo» disse infine Henry, risentito.

«Ieri notte sei riuscito a dormire senza alcun problema, ragazzino» rispose Emma con dolcezza, accarezzandogli i capelli.

«Quello della mamma è più comodo» rispose il bambino, con un filo di voce, così esile che se il silenzio di quella notte non fosse stato assoluto, Emma certo non lo avrebbe mai compreso.

«Regina ti lasciava dormire nel suo letto?» domandò lo sceriffo, sorpresa.

Henry si girò, un’espressione contrariata sul volto.

«Lo so che la odi, ma non voglio che muoia!»

«Che cosa?!» esclamò Emma, per poi mettersi una mano sulla bocca. Quelle parole le erano sfuggite con un tono ben più acuto di quanto programmato. Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo così da accertarsi che i suoi genitori non si fossero svegliati.

Rassicurata, Emma riportò lo sguardo su Henry.

«Nemmeno io voglio che Regina muoia!» esclamò la ragazza, gli occhi spalancati. «Oh, ragazzino» aggiunse poi, con dolcezza. «Che cosa te lo ha fatto pensare?».

Henry si strinse nelle spalle. «Ti ho sentita litigare con Snow, prima».

« _Oh_ ».

«Non volevo questo» confidò Henry, finalmente voltandosi verso Emma, gli occhi grandi coperti da un velo di lacrime. «Quando sono venuto a cercarti, non volevo… questo. Volevo solo fare l’eroe e riportarti dalla tua mamma così io potevo… averne due. Ma adesso ne ho solo una. Un’altra».

_Prendi delle scelte e prendile solo sulla base di cosa è meglio per Henry!_

«E tu sei fantastica, Emma! Mi lasci mangiare sul divano e posso avere il dolce sia a pranzo che a cena, ma… Non sai come rimboccarmi bene le coperte o quali verdure proprio non mi piacciono. So che odi Regina e che non vuoi che la vede, ma… Mi manca la mia mamma».

«Oh, ragazzino» sospirò di nuovo Emma, stringendo Henry al petto. «Perché non me l’hai detto prima?»

«Perché la odi» rispose Henry. «E credevo che se ti avessi detto che mi manca, l’avresti odiata ancora di più».

«Non odio Regina, Henry. Non… Non odio tua madre» disse infine Emma. E non stava mentendo. Non odiava Regina.

L’aveva odiata, forse.

Ma certo ormai quell’odio era svanito.

«Davvero?» domandò Henry, speranzoso.

«Davvero» confermò Emma.

«Allora possiamo…» Henry esitò, si morse il labbro. «Magari, ecco, possiamo andare a farle visita un giorno?»

_Fa’ la madre._

«Sai una cosa, ragazzino? Ho un’idea migliore!»

 

 

***

 

 

«Ripetimi le regole» bisbigliò Emma.

Henry alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Primo, non dire alla mamma che ti sei riferita a lei come _mia_ madre. Secondo, non dire alla mamma tutto quello che tu mi lasci fare e che lei mi proibisce. Terzo, ma cosa più importante, evitare che la mamma ti tiri un pugno» elencò Henry diligentemente. «Anche se non capisco perché la mamma dovrebbe tirarti proprio un pugno».

«Lunga storia» tagliò corto Emma.

Henry fece una smorfia. «Lunga storia?! Quindi c’è una storia da raccontare?»

« _Shh!_ » intimò Emma, spingendo Henry dietro le proprie gambe prima di suonare il campanello del numero 108 di Mifflin Street, probabilmente firmando così la propria condanna a morte. O almeno la perdita di un molare o due.

Dopo la loro chiacchierata, Henry e Emma erano sgattaiolati fuori dall’appartamento di Snow dopo essersi coperti per bene, ma ancora in pigiama.

Emma sapeva che l’idea di presentarsi a notte fonda da Regina era una di quelle decisioni prese dopo la mezzanotte di cui ci si pente amaramente allo spuntare dell’alba, ma lo sceriffo non se ne curò più di tanto. A suo figlio mancava la sua mamma. _L’altra_ mamma.

Insomma, Henry voleva due mamme, perciò Henry avrebbe avuto due mamme! Se poi questo avrebbe significato essere più civili con Regina e cercare un punto di contatto, allora… _Beh,_ la compagnia di Regina non le era poi così sgradevole. E il sindaco profumava sempre di mele e a Emma piaceva. Le ricordavano… Oh, non lo sapeva nemmeno lei cosa le ricordassero esattamente, ma era caldo e confortevole e sicuro, come una coperta calda in una giornata di pioggia.

Certo, suonare il campanello di Regina a notte presentava dei rischi considerevoli, ma Emma contava sulla presenza di Henry per assicurarsi la sopravvivenza.

Furono sufficienti pochi secondi perché il sindaco aprisse la porta, l’espressione irata e… gli occhi rossi? Le guance in fiamme? Un fazzoletto sprimacciato stretto in mano?

Regina stava… piangendo?

Emma spalancò la bocca, poi la richiuse.

«Signorina Swan, se cred-»

«Mamma!» urlò Henry, sbucando da dietro le gambe di Emma con un sorriso.

«Henry!» fece Regina, portandosi una mano al petto.

A velarle lo sguardo delle lacrime che Emma ora vedeva con certezza.  

Il sindaco attirò Henry a sé lo strinse. Lanciò solo uno sguardo allo sceriffo, cui non disse una parola.

Ma Emma lo sentì comunque, quel _grazie_ che le accarezzò l’anima.

 

 

***

 

 

Regina sentiva lo sguardo della signorina Swan puntato sulla propria schiena, ma non importava. Stava rimboccando le coperte di Henry, che aveva chiesto di poter dormire nel letto della donna per quella notte. Emma aveva acconsentito con un cenno del capo scambiato con Regina senza che il ragazzino se ne accorgesse.

Dopo aver dato un bacio sulla fronte del suo bambino, Regina gli accarezzò i capelli, quel senso di prigionia e solitudine che si alleviava a ogni respiro che il piccolo petto di Henry accoglieva, lentamente, mentre scivolava nel sonno.

Attese che il figlio si addormentasse, prima di raggiungere Emma sulla soglia e poi farle cenno di spostarsi nel pianerottolo, così da non disturbarlo. Regina chiuse la porta della camera alle proprie spalle.

«Signori-»

«Dacci un taglio, Regina» la interruppe lo sceriffo. « _Emma_ ».

Regina sospirò. «In effetti non è facile trattarti con serietà con quel pigiama».

«Cosa ha il mio pigiama che non va?!»

«Ci sono disegnate delle… fette di pizza».

«E allora?»

«Sei una persona adulta».

«Le persone adulte mangiano la pizza».

Regina scosse la testa. «Lasciamo perdere. Quello che volevo dire, Emma, è che sono felice che Henry sia qui e-»

Emma alzò una mano. «Ricevuto. Va bene così. Non riusciva a dormire e ha parlato del fatto che volesse due madri e quindi… L’ho portato da te».

Regina annuì. «Immagino che non lo lascerai qui da solo».

Emma si grattò la testa, in imbarazzo. «No, a dire il vero, pensavo di no».

«Sei fortunata che ho una stanza per gli ospiti, allora».

«Già, infatti. Sarebbe stato strano dormire nel tuo letto».

«Cosa?»

Emma, maledicendo la sua boccaccia e l’incapacità del suo cervello di filtrare i propri pensieri, scosse la testa. «Niente, niente. Dicevo solo che chiaramente in questa casa c’è più di un letto».

«Già. È una casa grande» commentò Regina, schiarendosi la voce.

Emma annuì, cercando di guardare ovunque tranne il viso del sindaco.

«Emma?» 

«Sì?»

«Cosa volevi questo pomeriggio?»

«Oh, niente. Non è importante».

Regina scosse la testa. «Odi Storybrooke, non è vero? Da quando hai spezzato la Maledizione».

«No!» si affrettò a negare Emma, per poi mordersi il labbro inferiore. «Solo… I suoi abitanti».

Regina sospirò. «C’è una ragione se li ho maledetti».

Emma sogghignò, per poi provare a tornare seria. «No, Regina, questo non è carino da dire. O da _fare_. Non puoi maledire centinaia di persone solo perché sono… spocchiose. E insopportabili. E altezzose. E…»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «La Maledizione mi ha dato Henry. Posso fare qualsiasi cosa per Henry».

E Emma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto avere paura delle parole di Regina, eppure non poté fare altro se non annuire prima di dirigersi verso la stanza degli ospiti che le indicò il sindaco.

Chissà come doveva essere, essere amati in quel modo.

 

 

***

 

 

Emma si svegliò all’alba, disturbata dai raggi di sole che filtravano dalla finestra. Si era dimenticata di tirare le tende la sera prima.

Controllò il telefono: nessuna chiamata né messaggio da parte dei suoi genitori. Ottimo, non si erano ancora accorti del fatto che lei e Henry se ne fossero andati, poteva dire loro che erano usciti presto per andare a fare colazione o… Non lo sapeva, non le importava, perché in quel momento tutto quello su cui Emma riusciva a concentrarsi era il profumo di cioccolata che raggiungeva le sue narici.

Sbadigliando, lo sceriffo scivolò fuori dal letto e si diresse stancamente verso il piano inferiore. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto mostrare un po’ più di cortesia, trattandosi di una casa non propria, ma se c’era una cosa che Emma aveva imparato era che allo stomaco non si comanda.

Si avvicinò alla cucina, ammaliata dal profumo di cioccolata e mele, ma si fermò all’improvviso quando sentì Regina mormorare una melodia a Emma sconosciuta. _Ah_ , qualcuno doveva essersi svegliato di buon umore.

Divertita, Emma fece ancora qualche passo, silenziosa. «Ehi» disse poi, a mo’ di buongiorno, sorprendendo Regina che versava cioccolata fumante in una tazza.

«Emma?!» domandò il sindaco. «Già sveglia?»

«Ti stupisce?»

«Non ho mai pensato fossi mattiniera».

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Il sole mi ha infastidito».

Regina fece una smorfia. «Domani mattina chiederò all’universo di fermarsi così da non disturbare il tuo sonno, _principessa_ ».

E il cervello di Emma fece quella brutta cosa che di tanto in tanto faceva, quella di formulare più pensieri contemporaneamente che si accavallavano poi l’uno sull’altro creando una confusione tale da disorientare Emma. Non solo essere chiamata principessa da Regina era meno irritante di quanto avrebbe immaginato, ma aveva perfettamente senso che, se esisteva qualcuno in grado di chiedere all’Universo se, per cortesia, potesse darsi una calmata e smetterla di girare ed espandersi, allora quel qualcuno rispondeva necessariamente al nome di Regina Mills.

E poi Emma amava dormire.

E il sonno doveva ancora intorbidirle i neuroni perché Regina era… incantevole, con quelle occhiaie dovute a una notte certo insonne e la sola vestaglia a coprirla.

Emma pensò che fosse incantevole.

«Emma?!»

«Cosa?!»

«Ti ho chiesto se vuoi della cioccolata. Ne ho fatta troppa per Henry e io non la mangio».

«Oh, sì, sì!» si affrettò a rispondere Emma.

 

 

***

 

 

Henry era risalito sul Maggiolino, ma Regina aveva fermato Emma prendendole il polso.

E quella mattina il cervello dello sceriffo doveva essere più sconnesso del solito, perché avrebbe _giurato_ di aver visto dei bagliori scaturire da quel contatto.

Un’espressione confusa passò anche sul volto del sindaco, ma subito la cacciò.

Emma deglutì.

«Puoi… venire quando vuoi» soffiò Regina.  

«Come?»

«Quando non sopporti più Storybrooke, puoi venire qui quando vuoi».

«Oh» fece Emma. «Grazie».

Regina sorrise. Non era uno di quei sorrisi che Emma sapeva essere dedicati solo a Henry, ma non era nemmeno uno di quelli che Regina era solita sfoderare alle riunioni cittadine. Era una via di mezzo.

Lo sceriffo si schiarì la voce. «Potrei portare anche Henry».

Il sorriso di Regina si allargò e, d’istinto, Emma alzò gli occhi verso il cielo. Le nuvole si stavano ancora muovendo, bene. L’Universo non si era fermato.

«Emma! Se non ti sbrighi, Snow si accorgerà che ce ne siamo andati questa notte!» urlò Henry, sporgendosi oltre il finestrino.

«D-Devo andare».

Regina annuì. «A presto, Sign-» si schiarì la voce. «A presto, Emma».

«A presto, Regina».

**Author's Note:**

> NdA   
> Sì, è finita, ma sto pensando di trasformarla in una long (what if? vvviamente) invece che lasciarla come One Shot.   
> Sicuramente questa settimana non avrò tempo per scrivere, perciò ci rifletterò ancora per un po’.   
> Grazie infinite per aver letto (e per la March Madness! ASDFGHJKL Ora per un mese piango!).   
> A presto, Swen <3   
> T.


End file.
